Set Up
by Sylviecake231
Summary: It's a tough life, knowing that your best friend and your brother are perfect for each other and yet don't have a clue, so Bonnie and Kol hatch a fool-proof plan. The spell is simple: two people, two bodies. Now swap them around. The outcome, however, no one can be sure of. Anything's possibly, really, when it comes to Klaus and Caroline. Kennett, Klaroline and some slight Elejah.
1. Bonnie and Kol: Partners in Crime

**A/N – Before you read this story, you should note:**

This is set somewhere in-between Seasons 3 and 4, but with slight changes.

Elena is not a vampire - The accident at Wickery Bridge with Rebekah and Matt never happened. Therefore no emotionless-bitch-Elena and no sire bond stuff.

Alaric is alive and normal and human and stuff - I love him, and just had to include him. Plus, I'm a big bromance Dalaric fan :)

All the Original Family are alive, including Esther - Not Mikael, because he's a big meanie. And Esther is nice in this story.

Klaus was not desiccated -For obvious reasons: how can he swap bodies if he's already taking over someone else's body? And there is no way I'm adding Tyler into the mix)

This is meant to be humorous, so hopefully you'll find parts of this funny!

Oh, and Kennett are a major part of this! - #somuchKennettlove

**And I think that's everything.**

**Disclaimer – As much as I would love to own Elijah, Klaus and Kol, I don't :(**

* * *

"Seriously, Klaus, just go away. This isn't funny!" The young, blonde vampire yelled across the room.

"On the contrary, love, I find it very amusing," Klaus replied, smirking. He was winding Caroline up like a spring and he knew it, but she was just so adorable when she was cross at him.

"Don't they just make you want to grab them and lock them in a room together?" Bonnie Bennett asked her boyfriend, Kol Mikaelson, and he nodded in agreement.

"Oh, will you two just find a bedroom to take it out it? We all know you want to."

Caroline stopped shouting momentarily so that she could glare daggers at Kol, or more appropriately, white oak stakes.

"Okay, Kol, unless you want tonight to be the last night that you manage to get laid, I suggest you shut up. I know twenty-five different way to make you a eunuch, so don't even think about saying another word."

"Touché, I know twenty-six," Kol replied cheekily. "But the last one's a secret I'll take to the grave."

Bonnie elbowed Kol in the ribs. "I suggest you shut up, for both our sakes," she hissed, and Kol didn't dare to continue his teasing.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have hybrids to oversee and doppelgangers to plot against," Klaus said, making his way to the door.

"I won't let you hurt Elena, Klaus, I've told you before..." Caroline hurried after Klaus, and the front door slammed not much longer after that.

"You know what, Kol? I'm sick and tired of those two arguing," Bonnie said, after checking that both the vampire and the hybrid had left. "I'm putting a stop to this."

Kol smiled at his girlfriend. "Are we scheming again?"

"I think so," Bonnie flirted back, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll find something; there must be a spell to sort this out and make them realise their feelings for each other." She was already on her way to the kitchen to grab Emily's grimoire from off the counter and gently flick through the pages before she'd even finished talking.

"How about we simply lock them in a room together for a day or two?" Kol suggested, and Bonnie looked up at him, her brow furrowed in thought.

"It's a good idea," she mused, but then shook her head. "I'm not sure how strong I can make the barrier around the room, and with their combined strength, there's a possibility they could get out. Plus, I don't fully trust that they won't end up ripping each other's hearts out." She skimmed a further three pages before she found something promising.

"Listen to this," she motioned to Kol, who, although fully understand the complicated-looking writing and age-old handwriting, looked at the spell anyway. "'A spell to edit those around you and change them indefinitely'. It's a body-swapping spell."

Kol's face lit up with those last five words. "This is fantastic. If this doesn't work, I'm not sure much else will."

"While they're in each other's bodies, they'll have to accept their lives and they'll have to work together and co-operate in order to switch back. They can't hurt each other, because then they would be hurting themselves, and if they did anything drastic, they would feel the effects of it, which will hopefully stop them from trying to hurt themselves." Bonnie thought aloud. "I think this could actually work."

"We should have a trigger, a certain thing to happen before they can both return to their own bodies," Kol added, and Bonnie bit her lip.

"A kiss?" She asked, and Kol shook his head.

"Well, there's that, but it should be more than that. A kiss doesn't guarantee commitment, and that's what we're aiming for. Although I don't mind taking up your offer, darling, you look adorable when you do that."

Bonnie released her lip at once, and frowned at him. "Kol, I'm trying to think here. A little help would be useful."

"They should only be switched back after they declare their long-standing and undying love for each other. Then we know that they're serious, and our work will be done."

"I think we're probably pushing our luck with that one, however much I'd love to do that. We'll have to settle with a kiss for now, and cross any other bridges when we get to them , though I never knew you were such a romantic," Bonnie smiled, and Kol raised his eyebrows in return.

"Only for you, darling."

"I'll perform the spell right away, although I'll need something of each of theirs to bind them together so I can swap them. If I cover Caroline's, can you get something of Klaus'?" She asked, and Kol nodded. "I'll meet you back here in five," she added, but Kol had already gone.

Bonnie smiled and shook her head, making her way downstairs like a normal human being. What a show-off...

* * *

By the time Bonnie had made her way to Caroline's – thankfully empty – house and back to the Mikaelson Manson, Kol was sitting on the sofa, bored, and twining one of Klaus' necklaces between his fingers. Bonnie smiled, and he looked up, sensing her presence.

"Shall we start, then?" he asked, laying the necklaces on the coffee table in front of him next to a fat and half-melted candle that he'd placed there already. Bonnie put her handbag down on the floor next to her as she sat on the cream carpet, and pulled out Caroline's hairbrush from her bag, with strands of blonde hair still caught between the bristles. Laying the brush on the other side of the candle from the necklace and closing her eyes, she concentrated very hard, focusing her mind on the light that would be produced, and opened her eyes to see the very light she had just pictured glowing at the candle wick.

"Here." Kol pushed the open book further towards Bonnie, and drew his finger under the spell words. "Say it, Bonnie."

Bonnie closed her eyes again, and began to chant the words softly in Latin, opening her eyes every so often to memorise more and more of the spell. She brought her hands closer together, and as she did, the threads of hair came loose from Caroline's hairbrush, and began to wrap themselves around both the necklace and the brush, binding them tightly at both ends of the candle.

Bonnie opened her eyes, and checked the candle. "It's done," she said, satisfied. "When they wake up tomorrow, they will be in each other's bodies."

"I have to keep this safe, though," she added, motioning to the candle/necklace/brush combination on the table. "When we want them to swap back, we simply sever the hair and unbind them."

Kol gave her an evil smile. "I can only imagine Nik's reaction to being a girl, much less being Caroline. He won't be able to handle it."

"I'm more worried about Caroline being in Klaus' body. He's the oldest and most deadly hybrid of all time, and she's...well, she's Caroline."

"She'll get the hang of my brother," Kol replied confidently. "If anyone outside of our family can handle him, it's her." Then he grinned. "Oh, the amount of innuendos this situation is bringing into place is astonishing. I could get a good kick out of this, I tell you."

"This is not for your own amusement, Kol," Bonnie scolded, hitting the Original Vampire in the chest. "We are helping out two friends, or in your case, brother, in aid of them having the chance to spend a long and happy life together."

"And if they don't? What happens if they do end up tearing each other to shreds and this doesn't work out?"

"Stop it. You know as well as I do that they are a match made in Heaven."

"But-"

"If they don't get any closer after a period of say, three months, then we'll unbind them, okay? Then we'll make other plans, or leave them alone accordingly."

"Three months? That's a long time to be in somebody else's body."

"Bonnie sighed. "Well, something to add to the long list of similarities your older brother and my best friend share is their stubbornness. They're going to need a while to sort themselves out and get over themselves."

Kol took her hand. "I like you when you're being all... ruthless. You should be like this more often."

"What, like you?" Bonnie couldn't help the giggle that escaped then. "Kol, you want everything to be more like you."

"Well, a perfect world does sound quite good to me..."

Bonnie threw a cushion at him. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even with you; your ego is astonishing. I'm surprised no-one's staked you yet over sheer irritation."

"Oh, they have, but it takes a lot more than that to spoil this pretty face," Kol teased. "Besides, this is the perfect opportunity to pay back Nik for a hundred and twelve years spent in a coffin with a dagger in my heart."

Bonnie shook her head at him, and got to her feet, dusting imaginary dust off her clothes. "I'm tired; can we go to bed? I'd like to be fully awake when we see Caroline and Klaus' first day of being each other tomorrow."

Kol took her hand, and with drooping eyelids and a tiredness that the body-swap spell had caused her, she let him pull both her and the slight twinge of guilt for what she had done up the stairs to bed.


	2. Hell on Earth

**A/N – Hey, I'm back with Chapter 2!**

**Much as I'd like to, I don't think I can update Chapter 3 as quickly. My PLL readers want me to write another chapter of FITFOFY, and since I haven't updated it for a good few months, I think I should stick to finishing my other stories before I get too focused on this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Just so you know, I am completely for gay rights, I just put the dream in for the really funny mental image of Klaus completely freaking out in this situation, because I can't image he'd be on board with this, especially not when it comes to Tyler. I'm not trying to offend anyone.**

**Oh, and Happy New Year, everybody!**

**Disclaimer – Yes, I own The Vampire Diaries. I'm Julie Plec/L.J. Smith, and I'm suing you all for plagiarism! ...Not.**

* * *

_I don't wanna lose you now,_  
_I'm looking right at the other half of me..._

_...it's like you're my mirror, oh_  
_My mirror staring back at me, oh oh..._

- Justin Timberlake, Mirrors

* * *

Klaus was standing by a large lake, with a forest of pine trees behind him. The sky was a beautiful shade of pale blue and the fresh air was invigorating; he breathed in deeply as he looked at the water in front of him. He was at the very edge of the lake, and the water ripples millimetres away from his feet, which for some strange reason were clothed in pink bedroom slippers.

I was then that he realised that someone was approaching behind him, and he whipped around to see his first-born hybrid standing mere feet away, gazing at him in a way that made Klaus feel uneasy.

Tyler came over and rested a hand on Klaus' waist. Klaus looked at the hand that was violating his body, and then looked up at Tyler, staring at him with a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"Hey, Babe," Tyler spoke, gazing into Klaus' eyes. "I've missed you."

Klaus tried to stop his stomach from feeling like it was about to start forcing its way up his throat, and looked at Tyler. "Look, mate, I don't know what sort of game this is, but if I remember correctly, you have a girlfriend, and I'm not one for experimenting with my sexuality-"

But Klaus' efforts to get Tyler to back off were stopped short when Tyler took his face and began to kiss him in a way that would have even Kol grimacing. Klaus tried to push Tyler off, but the younger hybrid seemed to have incredible strength for once, and easily tangled his fingers in the hair at Klaus' crown and pulled him back to him.

_This is a dream_, Klaus thought. _I'm having a nightmare, and all I need to do is wake up_. So he concentrated on waking up, and tried to compel himself to forget that Tyler's hands were beginning to wander over his torso...

...And woke up suddenly, sitting up in bed, gasping for air.

_It's okay_, he reassured himself. It wasn't real. Tyler didn't just try to accost him, and his pride and dignity remained intact.

What the hell happened? He was Klaus Mikaelson; he didn't have disturbing dreams about insignificant people like Tyler Lockwood. In fact, he hadn't even had a normal dream for at least twenty years. Klaus Mikaelson didn't fream. He didn't dream about things that could be and things he wanted; if he wanted something, he'd get it. He wasn't one for sitting around wondering. That was what Rebekah did, or Finn.

He cast aside all thoughts of the dream. Everything was fine. He'd wake up and then he'd go and see if he could get any more blood donations out of the doppelganger. Just because his day had gone off to a weird start, didn't mean that it had to stay that way. Although...

As he looked around the room, he began to notice things. Like how there was a dressing table against the wall that he didn't remember putting there. The door was at the wrong side of the room, and the duvet that lay across his lower half was white, unlike the shade of gold that he ordered one of his compelled servants to put on his bed the other day.

Stupid humans. You just couldn't trust them, not even when they were compelled.

And speaking of humans...

"Care, you'd better get up!" came a voice from the other side of the closed door. The woman there knocked on the door loudly in a short, sharp rhythm. "Can I come in?"

Klaus was astounded. "Wha...no!" He cried, pulling the duvet up to his chin. How dare anyone, least of all a human woman, try and enter his room without his permission?

"Okay," the voice sighed. "But be ready soon. I have to go to the station now, but I'll leave breakfast out on the tale." He heard her walk away down the stairs, and sighed in relief as he moved to get up.

Okay, this is strange.

He'd caught sight of his feet as they came in contact with the floorboards underneath. Or were they? For some strange and unknown reason, his feet looked small and dainty, with the noeails painted a soft pink colour. He reached down to touch them and they were soft, as if he'd just had a pedicure. Which he hadn't.

This was beyond bizarre. Klaus took another look around the room and realised with a jolt of recognition that he was in fact in Caroline's bedroom. He remembered the layout of her furniture from when he'd healed her werewolf bite on her birthday.

Why was he in Caroline's bedroom?

He hadn't had sex with her...he doubted he would forget something like that, and since Caroline herself was nowhere to be seen, he assumed she hadn't invited him in, which ruled out 'impromptu sleepover' as an option as well. He hadn't come in of his own accord, as she usually kept her window closed at night, and as easy as it would be to get in and watch her angelic face as she slept, he respected her privacy. No, that wasn't the reason he was currently climbing out of Caroline's bed, which smelt faintly of her perfume, and he smiled as he breathed it in.

Klaus got out of bed, and, deciding against the idea of breakfast, stood up and made his way to the door. He had no idea what made him look when he did, but he spotted Caroline's dressing table mirrow, and paused to quickly run his hand through his hair and adjust one of his necklaces from the wonky and tangled position it had no doubt adpted during the night, when he gasped, taking a deep breath of air, and gave a very uncharacteristic, short but very sharp and piercing scream.

He reached out a hand, entwining it in his now-shoulder-length and wavy blonde hair, sending flashbacks from his human days running through his head; a time in his life he hadn't thought about for at least a century. His face was rounder, and a pair of blue eyes that were a shade or two lighter than his own stared back at him, wide with shock.

This couldn't be happening. It shouldn't even be possible.

And yet here he was, staring back at Caroline's reflection in the mirror.

Just then, a buzzing from Caroline's desk stole his attention, and he looked over to see Caroline's iphone plugged into its charger, a green light alerting him that he had a message.

Klaus groaned. It was bad enough that he was apparently in Caroline's body; he didn't want to have to deal with other people. But Caroline was one of those people who always answered their texts, so Klaus grudgingly picked up Caroline's phone and unlocked it, sliding the bar across the screen and inwardly sighing with relief when he saw that she didn't have a passcode. It would have been too much bother in the morning to phone up a witch and explain this situation.

A witch..hmm...

Resolving to talk to Bonnie about this situation as soon as he could (she had to help him. She was practically his sister-in-law, and therefore she was obligated to help Kol, and by extention Kol's siblings with their problems), he glanced at the screen to see the object of his current thoughts had sent Caroline a message:

Are you up yet? E, J and I, 5 mins, your house. Don't keep us waiting!-B xx

Klaus gave another groan, and stuggled to think. It was Thursday, which meant that Caroline had school... oh no.

Klaus sank down to the wooden floor and raked his hands into Caroline's hair, trying not to take his frustration out on it. He'd never been to school before; no one had gone to school when he was young, and since his immortality had grasped him at an age where it was easy to tell that he was too old for school, he'd never been inclined to go. He'd never understood why Rebekah wanted to experience it so much. And now he had to experience everything, from lessons, to socialising with humans more than sixty times his junior, to cheerleading. It made his head hurt just thinking about it.

He glanced up at Caroline's wardrobe, and pulled it open to reveal nearly as many clothes as Rebekah had, with shoes lining the bottom, above a set of drawers that Klaus supposed contained her underwear and socks and what-have-you. The thought of walking around in women's clothes all day made him cringe, but since the alternative meant that he'd have to explain himself to pretty much everyone who looked his way and Caroline's reputation would probably plummet, he pulled open the nearest drawer and took out the first item he came across, which unfortuanly happened to be a bright pink and somewhat lacy bra. He tilted his neck to stare at the ceiling while he pulled off Caroline's nightgown and tried and failed to put it on, because he knew that if he didn't, he would probably never leave the house, and Caroline would slap him quite easily if she found out he'd been taking advantage of her body.

Knickers was slightly easier; he pulled on a pair of normal-looking ones, trying to avoid anything thin and lacy, and pulled out the ones Caroline had been wearing to bed from under them, tossing the offending item into a corner of the room to try and get any images of Caroline wearing them out of his head. It was a trick he'd never been so grateful to overhear from one of Rebekah's conversations with their mother recently (he wasn't sure why they were discussing it, nor did he want to know, but it was something he was very grateful for, given his situation.)

Buttoning up a pair of light blue jeans and pulling on a baggy jumper, he looked in the mirror again. He'd stayed away from all of Caroline's tight fitting tops and jeans, not wanting to look up and see boys staring at Caroline's body all day. Partly because he didn't feel comfortable with boys staring at him in that way (it was too reminiscent of a certain dream he had just had), and partly because now that he was occupying it, he felt a responsibility to protect her body from all the creepy, pervy teenage boys that he was sure went to her school.

He took her phone, leaving the purse that lay next to it (he may be in her body, but that still gave him no right to take her money, and he had no intentions of crossing that line), he went downstairs, grabbed the bag he had seen over Caroline's shoulder more times than he could count, and opened the front door, seeing that the witch, the doppelganger, and a boy who he assumed was the doppelganger's brother waiting in a small black Volkswagen by the curb.

Much as he didn't want to spend a whole day of school with the dullest doppelganger to walk the Earth (at least Katarina had had a personality, and a feisty one at that, and Tatia had been exactly the sort of sweet and caring girl that he had needed while still human), he knew that she was one of Caroline's best friends, and that she would kill him if he did anything to mess up Caroline's friendship with his human he reluctantly walked to the car in a pair of Caroline's flat ballet pumps (he didn't care if Caroline liked heels, there was no way he was going to wear them), and got in the back seat next to 'Little Gilbert', as Kol liked to call him.

"Hey, Care," Bonnie chorused, pulling onto the road without turning around to look at Klaus. "How are you this morning, still hungover?"

"Uhh... no, I'm fine,"he said blankly, wondering why Caroline would have drank so much last night as to be hungover.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked. "You sound odd. Are you sure you're not hungover? You can tell us. We could cover for you in class, say you're sick, and you could crash at mine for a bit."

Nice as it sounded to get some more time away from school, he didn't want to risk it. It was just easier to go to school and get it over with. Add thatto the fact that Kol had an open invitation to Bonnie's house and tended to hang out there sometimes while Bonnie was at school, and Klaus had a pretty good reason to go to didn't feel like talking to his brother in the state that he was is now.

"No, no, it's okay," Klaus said with Caroline's voice, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Aww, it's okay, Care." Elena turned around in her seat to talk to Klaus. She leaned towards him as much as she could and whispered in a hushed tone: "Is it your period?"

Apparently her quiet wasn't the same as everyone else's quiet though, because Little Gilbert beside him cringed, a grimace clear on his features, and Bonnie sighed in the driver's seat.

"Elena, she's a vampire, remember? She doesn't have to go through hell every month like we do." Bonnie reminded her.

"Oh yeah... sorry. Forgot. You are so lucky though." Elena said wistfully.

"Can you please not talk about this is front of me?" Little Gilbert asked. "Save it for one of your girl-talks. This is not what I want to hear first thing in the morning."

"You are going to be an awful husband," Elena commented. "Talk about supportive and caring."

"So, have we got cheerleading practise today?"Klaus asked, wanting to change the subject fast. This was exactly why he was glad he'd never been born a girl.

"Yeah, why?" Bonnie asked. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Guess who's back on the team?"

Elena turned around and smiled sheepishly. "Damon thinks that all this drama is making me moody, and I should do more normal things, so I thought, why not?"

"So, are you with Damon now, or what?" Bonnie asked.

"Neither of them. I'm taking a break from both of them as anything more than friends. I'm just so sick of all this drama. I mean, I kissed Damon, but whenever I think about dating him I just feel like I'm betraying Stefan by even thinking about his brother in that way."

"So why don't you just go out with Stefan then?" asked Bonnie.

"After all that stuff with Klaus and Ripper Stefan... I don't think we can ever gone to what we were,"Elena said. "Maybe eventually, but right now I just need a break from all this Salvatore drama."

"Sounds like you need it," Bonnie empathised. "I'm thinking we should go the spa on Saturday. My treat."

"That sounds great," Elena smiled. "Care? You in?"

"Sure." Klaus responded. "Can't wait," he added in the most enthusiastic tone he could muster. Hopefully he would be out of this body by then.

* * *

_A big thank you to my lovely reviewers:_

**Anna the Vampire Princess**, **mo **_and_ **melyna1864**

_and to all my lovely favouriters/followers: I really do love you guys :)_


	3. Breakfast with the Mikaelsons

**A/N – Sorry for the delay, but I spent the whole of yesterday planning and writing out this story on the memopad on my phone, and then I stupidly didn't save it, which I am absolutely KICKING myself about :( **

**Don't expect another update until at least the 20****th****. I have exams for the next two weeks, and much as I'd love to skip school completely to write more chapters, I can't. The last sentence of this chapter is so true. **

**Just please take this as an apology chapter until I've earned my freedom :)**

**Disclaimer – If I had the good fortune of owning any of these amazing characters or the plot of this story, I wouldn't be writing a note entitled 'disclaimer', would I? Although a girl can dream...**

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes and groaned, not wanting to pull the covers from over her head. Her bed was so soft, and her head throbbed like hell, and she couldn't face school, not in this state. But Bonnie was coming to pick her up, and she knew she couldn't leave them waiting, so she forced herself to get out of bed and head towards the door, one hand navigating her way, the other holding her head up.

Once in the hallway, Caroline stopped to examine her surroundings. The corridor was elaborately decorated, and she assumed she must be in a hotel, and a posh one at that. She must find out who'd recommended this one and compliment them on their taste.

She started to make her way towards the light coming from one end, but due to her still-dazed mind, didn't notice the person coming the other way until she'd almost crashed into them.

"Woah, Nik!" the other person exclaimed, but Caroline had neither the energy nor the persistence to try to identify them right now. "Be careful!"

"Meh," Caroline replied, looking the guy in front of her over, from his chestnut hair, down to his bare chest and grey pyjama pants. His voice seemed familiar, but his face was too blurred for Caroline to make out.

Whoever it was chuckled. "If only your little blonde vampire could see you now." And he walked past him into another room down the corridor.

(And of course Kol knew full well that the guy that he'd just spoken to wasn't actually his brother, which was why he was going to make a point of winding up Nik/Caroline as much as he possibly could for the next three months. It was only fair, after what Nik had done to him.)

Caroline fisted her hair with her hands, and unsteadily made her way down a sweeping staircase (_wow, this place really was fancy_) and across a hallway that was more than twice the size of her bedroom at home through a doorway that led to a kitchen straight out of a fairytale, or a country farmhouse, or perhaps both mixed together. There were cabinets above all the kitchen counters, and a hanging rack holding pots and pans of every size hung above a large wooden kitchen table in the centre of the room. At the head of the table a newspaper was held in front of the reader's face, obscuring him from Caroline's view.

She clumsily made her way to the fridge, hoping to finding a blood bag or two to clear her head, but when she opened it, she found it stocked nearly everything but. There were large red tomatoes, pints of milk, foil containers holding fish and sausages and meats of every kind, bags of salad, boxes of cheeses and yoghurts with fancy labels in a language she couldn't understand. She growled in anger, and shut the fridge, glaring at it, hoping that if she looked ferocious enough, it would start magically stocking blood bags.

"Good morning, Niklaus," the man sitting at the table greeted, folding up his newspaper and picking up the mug of coffee that was set on the table in front of him. "Rough night?"

"You have no idea," Caroline huffed, wondering why Elijah was staying in the same hotel as her, and why he was calling her by his brother's name.

Maybe _he's had a bit too much to drink as well_, she thought, staring into the depths of the coffee that the oldest Original brother was bringing to his lips.

Elijah set his coffee down, and chuckled. "I'll ask Mother to prepare a remedy to cure your headache," he said nonchalantly, and Caroline blinked.

"Umm, thank you," she said, surprised. Why was Elijah offering to help her? Her and her friends had done nothing but betray him, dagger him and try to kill his brother.

"'Lijah, I think I going into shock," came a voice from the doorway, and Caroline looked up to see Kol, who she instantly recognised as the guy she'd bumped into upstairs. Why was he here?

"I think I just heard Nik being thankful," Kol mock-gasped, and drew his hand over his forehead as he slid into a seat at the table and pretended to faint on the tabletop. Elijah gave a small smile, and went back to his newspaper, leaving Caroline standing there, wondering where she could get a blood bag at such short notice.

"I want real food," she moaned, and both Elijah and Kol looked up with amused looks on their faces.

Caroline resisted the urge to smile; she'd never noticed how similar Elijah and Kol looked before. Then again, she had spent most of her time either trying to avoid, kill or plot against this family; she hadn't exactly had a chance to examine their genetics past the point that all of them were extremely attractive, and very well-mannered and dignified.

Oh no, she thought to herself. She had _not_ just called Klaus attractive. And anyway, he totally wasn't her type. She didn't go for deep blue eyes, and deep pasts, and heartfelt stories about the world and the wonders it held. Not at all. The fact that Matt had blue eyes and blond-brown hair had _nothing_ to do with this. That was a fluke. Tyler had dark hair and eyes, and that was what she was interested in. She loved Tyler, no matter how appealing Klaus had looked when he was leaning over her in her bedroom, talking about how beautiful the world was- shut up, brain.

Her brain was waffling because she was still hung-over, she assured herself. That was why she was thinking about Klaus. Once she could think straight, all those thoughts would be gone.

Wouldn't they?

Right, that was it. She wasn't going to push anymore on the subject.

She broke out of her thoughts to see that Kol and Elijah were still staring at her, although Elijah's expression had turned to one of confusion.

"If by 'real food' you mean blood, it's in the other fridge," Kol supplied, pointing at a fridge at the other side of the room. "You know Mother doesn't like the blood anyway near the rest of the food. She says it makes it smell and taste rancid, if you can imagine that."

"Personally, I agree," Elijah said, and Kol turned to look at him. " I prefer to keep proper food separate from blood. You may not care Kol, but I like my food to taste how it is supposed to."

Caroline looked between the brothers in surprise. She'd never taken them for the type to share their opinions and banter, but found herself enjoying it. Seeing them like this made them seem a bit more human, and a little less ruthless-thousand-year-old-murderers.

She shook her head, and wandered over to the fridge at the far end of the room. She opened it, and almost laughed at the setup. The top shelf had blood bags stacked neatly in alphabetical order by blood type, and she didn't even need to look at the plastic plaque at one end of the shelf to know that this was Elijah's. The next one was almost as neat, except that the bags were slotted on their sides, so they almost looked like books on a shelf. This one belonged to Finn, she read. The next wasn't as organised, the bags slotted in any how; sideways, vertical, diagonal, some were even standing on one edge, looking like they could fall at any minute. Kol's was just downright messy, and a few half-drained bags were stuffed among the already crowded shelf, and Rebekah's was so typical that Caroline had to laugh. The bags were stacked neatly, like Elijah's but without the neat ordering, and each pile had a post-it on saying things such as 'Rebekah's stash', and 'Nik, go and find your own food. If you touch this, I will cut your tongue out and make you eat it'.

Caroline had to say, that was a pretty impressive punishment.

Grabbing a bag from Klaus' shelf to spite him, she turned to go back to Elijah and Kol when she spotted another doorway leading to a grand dining room with an actual candelabra on the table.

Seriously, she was very lucky that she was a vampire and could compel herself out of paying. If she were still human, she would be completely screwed by this point.

"Must you make so much noise in this morning, Kol?" came a female voice, and Esther Mikaelson glided through the door, her sleepy voice completely contradicting her appearance. She wore a tan-coloured dressing gown which was belted, covering most of her nightgown, and matching fluffy slippers on her feet. And of course her hair was perfect, even at this hour. Caroline had to admit, she looked pretty fabulous for someone who'd been in a coffin for a thousand years.

"Sorry, Mother," Kol said sheepishly, who'd grabbed his own blood bag, and was now slurping noisily, his eyes scanning the front of Elijah's newspaper with interest.

"Honestly, Kol, I don't know what Bonnie sees in you," Caroline commented, taking a mug from a rack by the sink and pouring the contents of her blood bag into it.

"Oh, she's with me for a lot of reasons, Nik. She's experiencing the wonder that is Kol Mikaelson. Every. Single. Night," Kol smirked.

Caroline cringed, but looked around for Elijah and Esther's reactions. Elijah, unsurprisingly, just carried on reading, pretending that he hadn't heard Kol's words. Esther just carried on walking over to the fridge.

Then again, Caroline thought, she probably didn't understand what Kol was implying. You know, being in a coffin for a millennium and all.

"Why don't I make breakfast for you?" Caroline offered, suddenly realising that Esther was of course a witch, and didn't drink blood.

Kol almost dropped his blood bag onto the table. "That's twice now, Nik. I'm beginning to think that you may be the sick one."

"Be quiet, Kol," Esther scolded. Then she turned back to Caroline. "That would be lovely, Niklaus."

"Can you even cook?" asked Rebekah, pulling out the chair next to Kol and sitting down. "Because I haven't seen you even try to make anything for at least three centuries."

"I thought you had servants for that kind of thing," Kol interjected.

"I made Finn compel them to leave, and to forget they were ever here. It's wrong, Niklaus. They are people, not puppets for you to manipulate whenever you please."

Even though Caroline completely agreed, she put on a guilty face. "I'm sorry, Mother. I won't do it again."

"Make sure you don't," she replied sternly. "Now, I believe that you were about to make me breakfast?"

Caroline had never been the best at cooking. There were many a time in her early teenage years when she had tried to make breakfast for her own mom, and had set the smoke alarm off by burning the toast, but one thing she did pride herself on was her home-made omelettes. Now there was something she could cook. And since the fridge seemed to stock absolutely everything, she was pretty sure she could cook a perfect one, even one worthy of the scariest witch mother of the scariest group of vampires she had ever come across and probably ever would.

* * *

She actually ended up cooking for everyone. Soon enough, all the Original siblings, minus Klaus, and their mother were sitting around the table with napkins over their laps, eating omelettes. If she wasn't so confused and didn't know that each of them could easily kill whole towns in a heartbeat, she would've loved to see them looking so much like a real family.

"Who knew that you were such a good cook, Niklaus?" Finn remarked, wiping his mouth with his napkin and putting his knife and fork carefully parallel on the plate.

"That was lovely, Niklaus. Thank you," Esther said, smiling. Caroline nearly gasped; she had never seen Esther smile as genuinely as that. "Now, Rebekah, don't you have school?"

Caroline nearly dropped the plate she was holding. _Crap, school_. She'd completely forgotten about it. Bonnie was _so_ going to kill her.

"I need to go," she said hurriedly, piling the plates into the sink.

"Wait," Esther told her. "Could you drop Rebekah off at school?"

Caroline didn't dare disagree with the Original witch. "Of course. But my car..."

"Take mine," Elijah offered, pulling a set of car keys out of his jacket pocket and throwing them to Caroline, who barely managed to catch them.

"Thank you, Elijah," Esther smiled at her oldest son. "Both of you need to get ready."

Caroline left the kitchen, following Rebekah up the stairs. That was when she noticed the familiar-looking entrance, with its staircases and marble flooring.

Well, that explained why all the Mikaelsons were doing here.

What was _she_ doing here, though?

"Hurry up, Nik!" Rebekah called from a room a few doors down from the room Caroline had emerged from. "I need to be there early. I'm on the committee for the decade dance, and we have a meeting this morning before lessons start."

Caroline jumped into action; she was on the committee as well. "We need to go, then! I have some ideas I need to tell everyone, and-"

Rebekah emerged from her room, wearing a loose tank-top and a pair of skinny jeans, and laughed. "Are you serious? Nik, I think you're still a bit drunk. How much did you drink last night?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Caroline burst out. "You, your brothers, your mother, everyone's calling me Niklaus. Do I have to spell it out to you? I'm not Nik. I never have been, and I never will be. How can you even confuse me with your brother; do I _look_ like your brother?"

Rebekah put on a face that clearly showed that she was putting on a sympathetic mask to cover up her laughter. She took Caroline by the shoulders, and manoeuvred him into her room, which was every girl's dream bedroom; straight from a fairytale with its soft pink four-poster bed and large cream dressing table. She brought her over to a full-length mirror in the corner, and angled it to show all of Caroline's body.

"See, Nik? That's you," she gestured to the reflection. "That's my big brother, who is _clearly_ still pissed. I think I'll ask Elijah to give me a lift." She grabbed her bag from the bed and stalked out of the room, leaving Caroline still staring speechlessly at the mirror.

It wasn't that she looked like Klaus; she was Klaus. Literally. From the curly blond hair that was still mussed from sleep to the light-blue pyjama bottoms (she'd never actually seen Klaus in his pyjamas before, but she could imagine). She allowed herself a few more moments to take in the great view that a shirtless-Klaus provided (not that she would ever admit that), and then she gasped, and burst into sobs.

How was this even possible? Why? Why her? Why, out of all the bodies she could have woken up in, did she have to be in his (even if he did have a fit body)? She didn't want to be Klaus. She wanted to be her, Caroline Forbes, the girl who went to school, hung out with her friends, fought bad guys and just generally had a good life. She couldn't be a big bad hybrid even if she wanted to, and she didn't want to. At all.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" she sobbed, hugging her knees and breaking down in front of Rebekah's mirror, spinning the mirror upside-down so she wouldn't have to look at herself – Klaus – anymore.

"Nik?" came a voice, and she heard two sets of footsteps enter the room, as Elijah came over and took her shoulders, kneeling down carefully so his suit wouldn't get creased, and Kol sat next to her on the floor.

"What is it, Niklaus?" Elijah asked gently. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know what's happening..." Caroline cried. "It's like...he-he's in me, or I'm in him..."

Kol made a suggestive noise from beside him. "Are you sure that's what you meant to say, Nik? I didn't know you were into that."

Elijah shot his younger brother a disapproving glare. "It's okay, Niklaus," he comforted as best as he could. "This may just be an affect of all the alcohol you had last night. I'll ask Mother to fix something right now." He gave Caroline a small smile. "It will all be okay, Brother."

Elijah left the room to go and find Esther, and Kol took Elijah's place. "You know, if you are looking that way, I passed a club when I went to Philadelphia last weekend, we could go back and find you someone...although I always thought you liked that blonde one, Bonnie's friend. What's her name again...Carissa?"

"Caroline," Caroline corrected. "It's okay, Kol, I'm not...I like girls," she said awkwardly. "But thanks."

"Anytime," Kol replied. "Why were you in such a state? I don't think I've seen you like that since the 1600s."

"I'm probably not sober yet," Caroline lied. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Kol shrugged. "I'm going to Bonnie's house."

"Why?" Caroline asked. "She's at school with El-the Doppelganger and...Caroline."

"Yes, but I'm still allowed. She's given me permission to go to her house even if she's not in," Kol explained. "I could lie on her bed, look through her things, cook her dinner, read her post, things like that."

Caroline wasn't sure which of those things he was serious about and which he wasn't, so she kept her mouth shut. "Well, right, you go and do that then. We should get...drinks. At the Grill, maybe later." She faltered, knowing it was something Klaus and Kol liked to do often, but not knowing how to ask. She had to keep up appearances, right?

Kol looked surprised. "That sounds good," he admitted. "I'll come back at four, and we could go then?"

"Okay," Caroline said. "I'll see you later then."

Kol flashed off, and Caroline sighed, and slowly turned the mirror around, hoping that her body had miraculously switched in the five-ten minutes she'd been talking to Kol and Elijah.

It hadn't, obviously.

She headed back into the room she'd come from, which she assumed was Klaus'. There was a desk near the wall that was littered with drawings and notes, and Caroline cringed. She'd have to tidy that up if she was going to be stuck in this room all day.

Seeing Klaus' phone on the bedside table, Caroline picked it up, and typed in Elena's number from memory, pressing the phone button and holding it to her ear.

"Hello?" hearing Elena's voice made her want to cry all over again, but she knew she had to pull off being Klaus until she could fix whatever this was.

"Hello, love," Caroline answered, cringing at her words, but knowing that it was what Klaus would say.

"Klaus?" Elena sounded scared and confused. "Why are you calling me?"

"I was just wondering if Caroline was with you," Caroline asked, holding her breath.

"Yeah, of course she is. Why?" Elena asked.

"Is it possible that I could speak to her?" Caroline asked. If she was in Klaus' body, then the odds were that Klaus was running around in hers. The thought of Klaus as a girl would have made her laugh, if this wasn't such a horrible and awkward situation.

There was a pause, and a shuffle, and then-

"Hello, Klaus."

"Caroline," Caroline hissed, thankful that her two friends didn't have vampire hearing, and couldn't hear her end of the conversation. "How are you?"

"I'm sure I feel similar to how you do right now," her own voice told her from the other end of the line.

"We need to talk." Caroline told him (her?) urgently.

"I figured that out for myself, thanks. After school?"

"No, I'm going to the Grill to have drinks with your brother." Caroline told him.

It was odd, hearing her laugh and knowing it wasn't her doing it. "Oh, don't mind him. I'll set up something with his other half. Somehow I doubt I prioritise in that decision. "

"No, just...I'll come to my house, okay? During cheerleading. Somehow, I doubt you'll be up for that, and I don't have anything to do today, so...just ask Bonnie to lead practise today. Tell her I have to...meet Tyler. She won't argue with that."

"Great. Won't your mother be there, though?"

Caroline sighed. "No. She always works late during the week. It'll be fine.

"Okay. Remember, I've been invited in."

"Don't do anything that makes me look stupid!" She yelled at him.

"You know I wouldn't," he replied, although she could hear the smile in her voice (his voice?). "Bye."

Caroline ended the call, huffing. So Klaus was in her body. Who knows that he'd do? He'd probably picked out something totally clashing to wear, wouldn't write any of her homework down and would completely ignore Tyler. Tyler! Now that was a meeting she'd love to see.

Smiling wickedly at the thought of Tyler trying to move in on Klaus, she then thought of something. He'd had to get changed to go to school. That pervert! He'd probably had a good grope while he'd been at it. She was so going to kill him. _How dare he?_ She wasn't dating him; he had no right at all to even look at her body.

But he did. As far as everyone else knew, it was his body. He was Caroline Forbes, and if he wanted to take full advantage of the fact that he had her body, there was no way she could stop him.

She fell onto his bed with a groan. Life was so cruel.

* * *

_Thank you to all the brilliant people who reviewed this chapter:_

**Anna the Vampire Princess**, **black-sky06**, **Guest** and **Ouat-in-vampirediaries**.

_I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! I'm better at writing funny stories than sad, depressing ones for some reason, not that I'm complaining! I'll keep it up :)_

_And those _**47**_ people who are either following or have favourite this story! I can't believe it's that popular, and I'm so happy! Seriously. I just gave up half an hour's revision time to dance around the kitchen in happiness. I'm a weird child :/_


	4. Spy Kids

**A/N - Hey! Sorry for the delay, but I was away and had to revise and all that shizzle.**

**IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY! Happy Birthday to me :D**

**Disclaimer - If I owned any of the Original brothers, I'd be happy #epicbirthdaypresentideas**

* * *

"It's definitely him," Bonnie told Kol in a hushed tone as they met in the boy's bathroom quickly before they had to get ready for class. "I've left her - him - with Elena, talking about what to do about her Stefan-and-Damon problems."

"Well, I've just left Caroline at home. Unless Nik has suddenly developed a tendency to break down sobbing at the sight of his own reflection."

"Yeah, I doubt that," Bonnie laughed. "But I need to keep watch on Klaus-Caroline. Could you possibly skip school today and look after Caroline-Klaus?"

"It's nothing I don't already know," Kol replied, "and if is, then I have a thousand more years to catch up. Looking after my brother's true love in my brother's body is much more entertaining."

"Thank you," Bonnie grinned, and reached up to kiss him. "I'll work on a way to watch them when neither of us are around. See you later,"

Kol was gone in a flash, and Bonnie made her way out of the toilets, heading towards the lockers, where 'Caroline' was trying to open her locker, twisting the dial impatiently.

"It's 3-5-8-4, remember?" Bonnie prompted, and Klaus smiled gratefully but didn't say a word as he swung the door open and inspected the timetable taped on the inside of it.

Klaus smiled as he saw the first lesson of the day highlighted in yellow - history. Now there was a subject he was good at. With a grin still on his face, he pulled out Caroline's history textbooks and a pink, ring-bound notebook with Caroline's name printed at the top in Caroline's bubbly, girly handwriting. He skimmed through the notebook; it seemed they were learning about the Second World War and America's part in it. He grinned; now there was something he could do.

He shut the locker door and joined Elena as Bonnie came hurrying up to them from her locker down the corridor.

"Where do you keep disappearing off to?" Elena asked Bonnie. "I'm beginning to think..." She stopped dead halfway to the history classroom, her eyes wide. "Bonnie Bennett, are you seeing someone?"

"What? No!" Bonnie replied, and Klaus was confused, but knew better than to show it. Bonnie clearly wasn't telling the doppleganger about her relationship with his younger brother for a reason. "You know I'd tell you if I was."

Elena looked disappointed at the lack of gossip, but shrugged and they carried on walking to history.

* * *

Klaus watched as the vampire hunter whose body he'd inhabited a while ago entered the classroom and began pulling out pens and folders from his bag, clearly disorganised. He glanced around him, and spotted the back of his old friend's head sitting in the seat around him, and as if on cue, Stefan turned around and grinned at who he thought was Caroline. Klaus grinned back purposefully, and spotted his little sister up at the front of the classroom, checking out the quarterback whose name always escaped him, who was twirling a pen between his fingers in a way that radiated his boredom in a kind of aura. Over to his other side, Tyler was texting under the table some five desks away, and an empty seat that was only a couple of seats away from that of Bonnie's and Rebekah's, which he supposed was Kol's. Why wasn't he in today? Maybe he'd realised just how pointless school actually was for a thousand-year-old Original vampire.

So, last week, we finished off at the Battle of Pearl Habour, didn't we? Can anyone tell us when that was?" He asked, and Klaus raised his (Caroline's?) Hand. Looking around, it looked like he and the only ones in the room who knew the answer.

Alaric looked surprised that Caroline was even paying attention to the lesson, let alone knew the answer, but he picked on her nonetheless. "Yes, Caroline? Perhaps you could tell us."

Klaus smiled. "The battle was on 7th December 1941."

Alaric widened his eyes, but smiled. "Please continue, Caroline."

Klaus smirked. The vampire hunter may only see Caroline as a pretty blonde airhead with a commanding personality, but what he didn't know was that both Klaus and Elijah, the only two Original brothers at the time who weren't either incapacitated or permanently dead, had actually fought in the Allied forces during the Second World War, and therefore most of what Klaus knew of the war was first-hand knowledge.

"There were almost two-thousand four-hundred American casualties, around 50 of which were civilians as a result of unexploded shells landing near their homes. Only 55 Japanese soldiers were killed in the attack, and the battle caused America to join the war in 1941 on the side of the Allied forces."

Alaric looked speechless: clearly this was a first for Caroline Forbes. Looking to his right, he quickly shifted his head as Elena looked at him in shock. Even Stefan turned around to grin at his friend.

"Looks like someone's finally started doing their homework, Care," he said jokingly in a low voice. "Well done!"

"I'm impressed, Caroline," Alaric managed to get out. "Could I see you at the end of the lesson?"

Klaus shrugged and nodded, and the vampire hunter took that as an excuse to carry on with the lesson. "So class, as Caroline so rightly told us, there was obviously a much greater impact on the Americans than the Japanese..." He carried on talking, but it was nothing Klaus hadn't perfected the knowledge of at least fifty years ago, so he spend the rest of the lesson looking as though he was an eager, hard-working student, doing all the work that Alaric set him, while flipping through Caroline's notes and admiring her handwriting and perfectionistic post-its, arrows and strips of text highlighted in pink and yellow.

* * *

"May I see your notebook?" Asked Alaric when Klaus headed to his desk at the end of the lesson. He had to admit, he didn't understand how Rebekah and Kol could come here every day and enjoy it. It was literally spending most of each day learning things that their family had known for centuries, talking to friends and cheerleading, and since Klaus had no intention of so much as touching a cheerleading uniform, let alone putting it on and prancing around with the Bennett witch and the Doppelganger without the enjoyment of watching Caroline there, he'd never been so grateful that his mother had turned him and his sibling when she had, so he was forever free from tedious systems such as this.

He handed over Caroline's pink notebook, and watch as Alaric opened it to the most recent double page, comparing Caroline's neat tidy bubble writing on the left page to Klaus' elegible scrawl on the right, and frowned, but shook his head. He knew Caroline wasn't one to cheat.

"Wow, Caroline." He exclaimed, passing her notebook back to Klaus. "Where did all that come from?"

It was Klaus' turn to frown. "I didn't-"

"Be like that every lesson, and you'll have an A+ in the bag," Alaric smiled. "Four questions, answered, Caroline, four! I'm proud."

Klaus smiled. "Thanks."

Alaric shook his head. "Keep it up. Now, I'm sure Elena's waiting for you, so you can go. Just remember, we all believe in you."

Klaus left the room , mentally rolling his eyes. These people seriously underestamated Caroline. When were they going to wake up and realise how extraordinary she was?

* * *

_Thank you to my lovely reviewers for last chapter:_ **Anna the Vampire Princess**, **Guest**, **WearRedTonight**, **kim kelly** _and_ **Guest**. _I love you all!_

_Also,_** 23** _favourites and_** 50** _followers? That is amazing! Thank you so much!_


End file.
